Remembering What We Had
by KiraYamato-kun
Summary: SetoYami 5,000 years ago they fell in love, and were torn apart by a cruel twist in fate. Now 5,000 years later, both have been reincarnated with no memories, with only their hearts to guide them to one another. Fate however seems to be doing everything t


Remembering What We Had

Authors note: Well this chapter is going to be short, since it's just the first one, and I want to see if anyone will read it and enjoy it. I won't update that much to let you know now. I'll probably update every other day or so, opposite of when I update Incomplete Part of Me. Well hope everyone enjoys this, I know I'm going to have fun writing it!

Quick Summary: 5,000 years ago they fell in love, and were torn apart by a cruel twist in fate. Now 5,000 years later, both have been reincarnated with no memories, with only their hearts to guide them to one another. Fate however seems to be doing everything to keep them from remembering who they are and the love they shared.

* * *

Yami's eyes darted around the room as he sat up. He pressed a hand to his forehead, feeling a headache staring to come on. The same dream he had been having ever since Battle City ended. The dream plagued his memory, tortured him, only giving him tiny hints of what his past life was like and the person he had fallen in love with.

_Glancing out onto the beautiful balcony Atem could see his High Priest staring at the stars like he did every night. Slowly and quietly he made his way out and stood a bit behind him. "Tell me…why do you look at the stars?" The young Pharaoh questioned. _

_Light blue eyes glanced at him for a moment before returning their gaze back to the stars. "They give me false hope. They make everything around me seem to distant and fake, that I can forget about everything that's happened and everything that's going to happen." The Pharaoh stared at him for a few seconds before walking up beside him entwining their fingers together. "My dear Seth…I know this war has spoiled a lot of things for you, and for us but it has to end soon, though I cannot promise that I will still be the Morning Star when it ends. Nor can you promise you'll still be Egypt's Evening Star." "One thing is for certain my lord, and this I promise you. We will be together, in this life or the next, we'll be together." _

"Seth…" Yami muttered walking over to the window in his room. He stared outside for a long time, silent tears running down his face. "Tell me Seth…are you out there right now looking at the stars as well…?" He muttered turning away from the night sky.

Seto woke up with sweat on his forehead. He stared around the room and shook his head muttering lightly. "Atem…" Standing he made his way over to the window. 'Why do I always have that dream…and why his **he** always in it…' He thought shaking his head. He leaned against the window frame staring up at the stars.

"_You must go Atem, if the castle is breeched they'll search for you and when they find you they will kill you!" Pleading crimson eyes stared up at light blue ones. "I cannot leave Egypt behind; I will not abandon her like this! And I will not abandon you like this either!" Atem cried shaking his head at what Seth had said to him. "My love, you must go, I will not let you stay here to die. I promised you that in this life or the next we will be together and I'm not going back on that now. Go with the rest of the priests, flee Egypt and live safely with what's left of your people." "What about you Seth? If they find you here they will most defiantly kill you or keep you captive!" Seth laid his hand on Atem's cheek smiling slightly. "I know, but my Pharaoh this is the oath I took when I became a High Priest. Now promise me you'll leave and never look back, you will flee Egypt and stay away until it is safe." "I cannot leave Egypt though…-""Egypt is dead Atem! We've lost her. Now promise me, and go!" Atem shook his head leaning forward pressing his lips against Seth's for a few brief moments. "I promise…be careful my love…" With that Atem turned from Seth and ran with the rest of the Priests and few people from his dead city._

"You did leave Egypt though; it was written in History that you fled your dead City to make a new one…" Seto muttered brushing a bit of his hair back from out of his eyes. "But you never saw Egypt again before you died of an illness. And you never saw Seth again either did you." He shook his head looking at the stars once more before heading back towards his bed.

* * *

Alright the Prologue is over! Hope it wasn't that bad or too short, chapters after this will be longer. Here for your reading pleasure a tiny little quote from the next chapter!

"Why do you look at the stars my Pharaoh…you look at them because you know that Seth is out there somewhere looking at them too…"

Please review and stick around for the next chapter!


End file.
